The Most Fascinating girl
by LaFay97
Summary: The Doctor meets Kelsi Winston, a Dhampir from an alternate reality and decides to take her with him before the hole closes. However, someone else may have crossed the barrier with the two. So what happens when you mix Paranormal and Science- Fiction? Chaos, gadgets, cake and the Most Fascinating Girl. Rated T because that's how I roll. 10th Doctor/OC, AU, Non-cannon.


**A/N: Okay, so let me just fill you in a little... this is a crossover of my own original story and Doctor who using my main character's best friend, Kelsi as the Main Character for this. I find that she would suit this world a lot more than her own due to her own personality and hobbies. Plus, she's pretty cool. I wanted to see how the Doctor would fare in a completely different realm where Paranormal did exist. **

**So, what happens when Paranormal and Sci-Fi mix?**

**You get The Most Fascinating Girl :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The tall, skinny man was flung around the inside of the console room, laughing happily as he hit the side railing. The space lurched again and he was flung against the console. He quickly pressed a few buttons, pulled a lever and hit a small panel with a hammer before the movement stopped. The man's wide brown eyes looked around him curiously. He ruffled his hair and put on his glasses. He ran across the room with his long legs stretching out and grabbed his long brown coat off a fork structure and went to the door. He slipped the coat on and shook his head excitedly.

"Allons-y" He whispered to himself. He flung open the door and was hit with a deathly cold wind and a gun pointed in his face. The man blinked a few times.

"W-well, that's…ah… one way to greet someone." He stammered, more talking to himself. He leaned to the side to see who was holding the gun.

A rather petite woman dressed in leather was standing with her legs hip width apart. She was small, but toned and athletic, although she was petite she had balanced curves that defined her as definitely WOMAN. She had long, wavy hair, which was chocolate brown and had honey highlights. Her large brown eyes were narrowed and her eyebrows were high arched. She had excellent bone structure.

"Ah, hello?" The man said, still nervous with the gun pointed in his face.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" The woman hissed, the man frowned, her accent was definitely English, but it had traces of American influence.

"Just…ah…parking, actually…" The man scratched the back of his head. The woman lowered her gun slowly before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Why do you have a gun?" The man asked. The woman shot a glare at him and looked around.

"Just shut up for a minute would you? It's bad enough that you bring that noisy box about, but I'm working here, now, you'd better hope that the rouge still comes this way."

"What?" The man asked, raising his eyebrows. The woman stepped in close and put a hand over the man's mouth while she strained her ears to hear for the rouge. After a minute she let out a breath and glared up at the man before pushing him inside the box and closing the doors in his face.

The man stood in shock, facing the doors. He frowned at it. Quickly he took his glasses off and clicked his neck.

"Alrighty then." He said before opening the doors and slipping out. The woman was further up what seemed to be an alleyway or back path. Her back was pressed up against the wall, gun by her side ready to go. The man crept up beside her; she looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked him bitterly.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at her gun with distaste.

"My job. What about you?"

"What exactly is your job?"

"Where have you been? Wait…oh, no! Don't tell me you're human, are you? Fuck." She hit her forehead with her palm whilst retrieving a vial from her utility belt. The man doubled back and held out his hands in a 'stop' sign.

"No, no, not human! I swear it…" The woman's eyes went big before narrowing again.  
"Then what are you?"

"I should be asking you that!"

"Well I asked first, and you dropped in on me, so you're the stranger." She put her hands on her hips and glared up at him.

"Well, ah… I'm a Time Lord. What kind of alien are you?" He asked, tilting his head. Her eyes went wide and her mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"I'm not an alien, geez, didn't even know they existed, well… I thought they might, but you can't really say that around the Hunter's they think you'd have gone mad! But here you are, proving my theories." She stared at him in amazement.

"Wait, wait. So you're not a Human, not an alien, what are you?" The man was absolutely confused as to what she could possibly be.

"I'm a Dhampir, obviously, and a Hunter." She shrugged her shoulders.

"A what?" He asked, frowning.

"A Dhampir? You know, half vampire, half human?" She rolled her eyes at his clueless expression.

"You can't be!" He expressed.

"SHUT IT! Go back into your box, alien boy, I'm busy…" She looked as though she really did want to talk to the man, but her duty came first. She heard the familiar sounds of a rouge vampire approaching. She slammed a hand out into his chest and threw him against the wall.

The rouge came around the corner fast and saw the woman before she could fire; it jumped on top of the roof and hissed at her. Before it could run off again, the woman fired, releasing strange plasma like ball from the weapon and stunning the rouge so it fell off the roof.

"You killed it!" The man exclaimed, pushing himself away from the wall and running up to the woman who was already halfway to the body.

"Bloody hell, just cause I'm a Hunter doesn't mean I go around killing everything the way they do. I only stunned it."

"Oh."

"Yeah, the Hunter's hate my weapons, but I'm still trying to convince them that we need to move forward and advance our technology, they're all stuck in the dark ages, I swear, so it's just me, inventing my own little weapons and tactics in a more modern system." The man's eyebrows shot up.

"Well…" He seemed at a loss for word, which was a completely new concept for him.

"You probably have no idea what I'm talking about." She said sadly, she put silver handcuffs on the vampire and lifted him up. She turned back to look at the man.

"Do you want to come along, or jump back on your spaceship and fly away?" She asked slyly. The man blinked in wonder.

"What's your name?" He asked, falling into step with her. She smiled at him.  
"Kelsi Winston." She nodded to him in greeting as she had her hands full.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just…the Doctor."

"Alright then. Let's take you to the headquarters then."

They arrived at the Los Angeles head quarters in under an hour. The Doctor looked at the building incredulously, just a small grey building with dark windows and a small sign that said 'Entrance' at the door. Kelsi saw his expression and snickered to herself.

"Weird man, you are." She pushed open the doors to reveal a gleaming white reception area. Everything was monochrome and sterile.

"Blimey." The Doctor said with a grin. The receptionist was a tall, icy blonde. She spotted them and rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing bringing in strays, Miss Winston?" She asked, her tone cold and precise.

"Oh, him? He's just a little pet, is all? Got another one here." She shook the vampire and smiled at the receptionist.

"Oi! Pet?"

"Of course." She said with a wicked smile.

"Okay, just take him to cell 46." The blonde said, waving them off whilst she typed at her computer.

"Ah, Angela, so bitter." Kelsi said in a singsong voice as they walked down the corridors to a steel elevator.

"Why isn't he struggling?" The Doctor asked to relieve the silence in the lift.

"Oh, him? Nah, I infused the metal with a sedative, he'll be out off it for a while, just enough to walk."

"Brilliant." The Doctor smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. They came to cell 46 and put the vampire inside. Kelsi mocked dusting her hands off and turned to the lanky man beside her.

"Any questions, Doctor?" He opened his mouth to answer but froze. He frowned and re though his question.

"Where am I?"

"You are on Earth, America, Los Angeles, 2013." She replied, trying to cover all grounds.

"Amazing, this must be some kind of alternate reality where the paranormal exist. Didn't think it was possible, but it must be. Oh, that means I've only go a short amount of time before the whole closes." The doctor began to look incredibly worried.

"Calm down, calm down. We can take you back to your little blue box, that's bigger on the inside and get you home."

"Wait, how do you know it's bigger on the inside?"

"I saw it past you, I have excellent powers of observation, need to." She tapped her temple and began walking back to the elevator.

"So, tell me about this world?" He grinned excitedly.

"Well, the shadow world keeps separate from the human world, ah, the shadow world being the four kingdoms, the Vampires, the Fae, the Shifters and the Magic Folk, they'd freak out if they knew about us.

Uh, my friend Amber was the queen of the four kingdoms for a bit before she decided that they were better off being four, now it's Claude and her as the Ultimate Guardians of Lilith, our goddess, well, kind of, she did exist, but travelled to a higher plane a thousand years ago when her lover died…Very tragic stuff.

Uh, you've got us Hunters, we mostly consist of Dhampir's but you get the odd hybrid every now and then from when we had that break out of Vampires mixin' their blood with pregnant women, man that was a bad decade. Anyway, we look after the Shadow World, we act like police and get rid of any rouges. We're bred to defend the Shadow world, sent to places like St Lilith to learn how to be the most effective hunter. I'm more into gadgets and things myself, but I was a good Hunter and they needed me on the field." She looked down sadly.

"Being a Hunter, what's it like?"

"Well, you're sent all over the world, but you never get time to enjoy it, it's a bloody, tragic, horrifying lifestyle, but it's needed. My friend, the one I was telling you about? She got the worst of it, she was a royal Hybrid, part Fae, part Vampire from a love affair between the King of Vampires and the Princess Vanessa of the Fae, but she was abandoned in the woods as a baby…" Kelsi took a deep breath and continued.

"She was brought up with the Dhampirs, she was different, so striking, and you should have seen her, absolutely amazing fighter, intelligent, gorgeous, not like me. But she also got the worst, she'd been kidnapped, tortured, almost killed and in constant danger before she was even eighteen. Then she was chosen by Lilith to lead the kingdoms? It's no wonder she chose to step down, not even 20."

"She sounds amazing." The Doctor agreed.

"Yeah, but I guess all in all she's lucky, she's got Claude, they're practically bound together forever. And I do mean forever. Dhampir's don't usually live past 40 before they're defeated by rouge, but we do normally have a life span like a human, but because Claude is Amber's Guardian, he lives as long as she does. Being part Fae, part Vampire means eternity." Kelsi shook her head in disbelief. The Doctor tried to accept all these things he was hearing, he wanted to find the fact behind all this, and the science but he couldn't fathom it.

"Do you get lonely?" He asked cautiously.  
"Of course, being the best friend of Amber Vitiri means everyone is so cautious around me, afraid to offend me. Plus, I'm also that 'crazy girl' who uses the strange gadgets and invents things. The one that doesn't want to stick with tradition and wants to believe in things like aliens and life on other planets."

By now they had reached the car, they both got it and Kelsi drove them back to the blue box.

"Well, you could…always… come with me?" The Doctor suggested nervously. He just met this girl, but he couldn't help but think she was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. She was lonely like he was and was definitely clever and interested in his style of things.

"Are you sure you can deal with crazy Kelsi?" She asked with a smile. The doctor grinned.

"Oh, yes."  
"Then you got yourself a deal, Space boy."

* * *

**A/N: How was that? A short introductory chapter to begin, but they will get longer and far more exciting, promise. Please Review and comment etc. Lots of lovely love 3 LaFay97**


End file.
